


now it runs in my blood, yeah know what i mean?

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl dies, Death, M/M, This will be my last fic for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl dies and falls in love on the same day.</p><p>Takes place on 6x8</p>
            </blockquote>





	now it runs in my blood, yeah know what i mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Last sort for a while..I realized my stories suck, I mean does anyone even like them? Most likely not, but whatever, just another fail in my life, I thought I'd tell you all that instead of just leaving, found this story in my files and decided to upload it.
> 
> Sorry if that didn't male sense.

Carl always wondered what dieing would feel like, would it be painful, or would you feel nothing at all, heck would you feel good?

Carl also wondered at a young age if he would ever experience love, would it be amazing, or painful, or both? 

But Carl never once thought the two would clash, that he'd die and fall in love on the same day, fate is weird like that, fate is also a fucking bitch when it wants to be.

\---

Everything goes in slow motion, it started about when Carl confessed his love for Ron and ended in a bullet to the heart.

\---  
Him, Michonne, his dad, Jessie, Ron, Sam, Gabriel, and Judith, had escaped the house, walker ponchos and all, they had made it to the armory, Ricks plan had worked, even after everything Carl felt success, something good had happened, the plan had worked.

No one had noticed the wolf with Denise captured in his clutches, no one ever saw the bullet, at least not until it was to late.

Carl gasped as pain sprang from his heart, his vision faded, he dropped Judith, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabriel catch her, he was grateful, he smiled as he fell to the floor, their was no pain anymore, his heart had burst and he had felt to pain, he smiled up at the heavens, he could already see his see him mom, with one last look at his family, he grabbed his mothers hand and went to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye I guess, this sucked but I don't give shit no more, of you were confused then ask a question, I'll answer,maybe.


End file.
